1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates itself to a portable motorized paint roller cleaning apparatus. This apparatus is particularly constructed so that it can function to clean hand operated paint roller structures having paint spreading sleeves mounted thereon which roller structures and sleeves can be of different lengths as may be required by a painter. More particularly, a preferred embodiment of my paint roller cleaning apparatus can be conveniently used for cleaning three different lengths of paint sleeves.
My paint roller cleaning apparatus is particularly advantageous since the sleeve does not need to be removed from the paint roller when being cleaned as the head of the paint roller structure as well as the paint spreading sleeve can be inserted in totality into my paint roller cleaning apparatus. This apparatus is also motorized so that when the head structure of the paint roller cleaning apparatus is inserted into that portion of the apparatus that comprises a tubular barrel-shaped roller container, it can then be coupled to the motor and the motor can be activated in any conventional manner to cause the paint covered sleeve to be rotated in adjacency to an elongated water spray manifold or sleeve. When this manifold or sleeve is connected to a pressurized water source, the water can be caused to flow into a spray bar or manifold and then discharged out through ducts in the sspray bar directly against the paint covered roller sleeve as the roller sleeve rotates so that the roller sleeve can be progressively cleansed by the pressurized fluid or water. Any fluids that are collected during the cleaning operation can be discharged through a discharge port at the bottom end of the paint roller cleaning apparatus and caused to be collected in a suitable sump or a drain, as may be desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of records within the United States Patent and Trademark Office was undertaken to determine prior art devices, and certain patents were uncovered, as discussed below:
Hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,457 discloses an apparatus for cleaning paint rollers that includes a closed housing in which a roller that has been saturated with solvent can be rotatably mounted. The entire cleaning operation is confined to the interior of the housing of the apparatus.
Wright, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,797 relates to a paint applicator roller cleaner which provides for a tubular housing structure with a free drainage system. An adjustable spray header is disclosed which can permit variation in the angle of the water jet as it is directed toward cleaning the paint roller.
Fritz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,175 discloses a pair of frustoconical bearings used within an elongated cylindrical device into which the paint roller is placed. Cleaning fluid is then placed on the roller from a variety of orifices onto the device.
Hodgdon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,598 discloses an elongated tubular housing for placement of the paint roller applicator. Means are provided for the rotation of the roller in the housing while cleaning fluid is applied.
It has been found that the problems associated with cleaning spent paint rollers has been discussed in the prior art. All references noted above suggest that the desired object of cleaning the roller is to prevent and preclude increased costs by simply being able to reuse the now clean roller. The search was conducted to locate those devices in the prior art which utilized a mechanical and/or "free standing" means to clean the paint roller.